scryedfandomcom-20200214-history
Unkei
Personality/Synopsis A secret weapon of HOLY commander Martin Zigmarl, fellow member Unkei is a professional script writer with a large pink Afro whose scripts are always on time and delivered exactly to specification. Using his Alter power Mad Sprict , he envelops his enemies in a storyline so powerful it is almost impossible to separate the illusion of his script from reality. His power is mostly used to brainwash new members of HOLY. When Kazuma pretends to join HOLY in an attempt to free the Native Alters captured in the uprising, he, along with Mimori and Scherice, becomes a victim of Unkei's Mad Sprict without even realizing. Even Kazuma is almost tempted, but he manages to break free during his sparring match with "Ryuho" upon noticing that Ryuho (not the real one, an illusion in Unkei's script) acts nothing like the real deal. With his intense rivalry and hatred of the man, Kazuma explodes free, leaving Unkei in denial of such a possibility. Kazuma and Unkei do not battle, however, as Kazuma must rush off to save his Native Alter friends. Following the epic clash between Ryuho and Kazuma which splits the Lost Ground and leaves both men missing in action, Unkei is dispatched once again, this time under strict orders by Martin Zigmarl to relocate Ryuho and tempt him back into HOLY by any means necessary, even if it means tampering with his own memories. Working alongside fellow HOLY Kigetsuki, the combination of both Alters prove too much for the amnesic Ryuho and he is quick to buy into their schemes. However, thanks to Ryuho's new friend Kanami, who remains unaffected by Unkei's Alter, and, just like Kazuma before him, with his intense rivalry and dislike of the man, he too is soon to break free. This is the last straw for Ryuho; even though he does regain his memories in the process, he snaps back at both Kigetsuki and Unkei, disgusted with their methods and engages them both in battle. With Kigetsuki bailing on Unkei, he is left at Ryuho's mercy and takes the opportunity to beg, but Ryuho is quick in landing a solid blow that finishes him off. Just before Unkei goes tumbling off from a peak to his death, he uses the last of Alter power to absorb himself into one of his screenplays, stating he wants to live. It is unknown if this act killed him or actually did keep him alive in written word. In the end, Zigmarl does not take the loss of Unkei lightly and feels like it's something he's personally responsible for. Unkei also does not appear in the manga. Alter Mad Sprict: Unkei's "Alter". The main body is that of a large, purple typewriter-esque structure, with a vaguely biomechanical appearance and levitating freely in the air. "Mad Sprict" also manifests into the typewritten papers produced by the machine portion, complete with stage directions, scene settings and character dialogue. The C and P are intentionally switched to illustrate his warped screenplays and how they affect reality. *'Reality Scripting': By far the most useful application of "Mad Sprict" is in its ability to produce scripts that Unkei can adapt and manipulate the surrounding real world into accepting for his personal gain. Capable of affecting multiple characters simultaneously, across distances of at least several kilometers. Three main categories of the script imposition into reality have been noted in the series: "Scene/Setting" (imposing a certain destination onto the target characters), "Dialogue" (imposing interactions between targets) and "Direction" (imposing events and personality shifts). One can only avoid the effects of this "scripting" through recognizing the "Alter"'s true nature and distancing it from one's own perception. *'Paper Flurry': Should the above ability fail, Unkei only has this ability to fall back upon. He launches numerous script sheets at the opponent, designed to cut their flesh with sharp edges. Category:HOLY Category:Male Category:Characters Male Category:Alter Users